


My Playlist

by Battlegirlmeg



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Not Song Fics, Not all are A/B/O, Rating May Change, Song Inspired One Shots, Tags May Change, Will tag individual chapters, super family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battlegirlmeg/pseuds/Battlegirlmeg
Summary: Sometimes I listen to songs and fics pop out. Some chapters will match their song pretty closley. Others will be barley connected. Will happily take requests.





	1. Rockabye

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to Rockabye by Clean Bandit on repeat and I couldn't help imagining my favorite super family. I may turn this one into a full story in the future.
> 
> This Chapter is rated G. Fluffy with a side of stressed out Tony. Super Family, Mpreg.

Tony trudged warily up to his fourth floor apartment with a groan. His arms laden with grocery bags. He slowed to a stop in front of his apartment and let out a wary breath. It had been a very long day. He'd been yelled at by two different costumers at the garage, and he's slipped on the ice during his lunch break cracking his elbow hard and to round out an already shitty day the coffee machine in the break room had finally died. Tony had been patching and re-patching the relic for years but it had finally had enough.

Tony struggled to dig his keys out of his pocket and managed to unlock the door without dropping anything. He stepped into the apartment.

"Daddy!"

Tony smiled warmly as the reason he put up with everything came running to greet him. "Hey Champ." He set down the bags and crouched so that Peter could jump into his arms, the 5 year old chattering happily about his day, arms wrapped tight around Tony's neck as he hugged the boy back.

"Were you a good boy for Mrs, Parker?" He asked.

"Yes daddy!" Peter smiled, May smiled warmly as she approached them.

"He was an angel as always." The sweet old lady would wait for Peter each day after kindergarten when the carpool would drop him off and stay with him until Tony returned home from work.

"Thank you so much May." Tony reached into his pocket and fished out a couple of crinkled twenties. "Here's for the week." May took it with a polite smile, she always insisted that Tony didn't need to pay her anything. She adored Peter and would happily watch him for free but Tony knew money was just at tight for her since her husband passed away and she did so much for him that it was the least he could do.

"I'll see you tommorow Peter." She leaned down to hug the boy who kissed her cheek and said his goodbyes.

"Come on little man, help daddy put away the groceries and then we'll get dinner started hmm?"

Peter nodded and moved to grab the bags but let out an excited squeal when he spotted something poking out of the top of the bag. Tony grinned, he'd had just enough time to swing by the used bookstore and found the next volume in the How to Train Your Dragon series. Peter loved it when Tony read to him at night and they'd been working their way through the series for a bit now.

"Daddy! Daddy can we read it please!" Peter's hazel borwn eyes got so big and eager that Tony melted.

"Of course buddy. After dinner and bathtime, we'll head straight for Berk."

Peter squealed with excitment and clutching the book in one hand moved to help Tony put the rest of the groceries away before Tony got started on dinner, he was too worn out to do anything fancy so he went with hot dogs and a salad. Peter was a weird kid in that he actually loved fruits and veggies. Must get it from his father Tony mused slicing up a cucumber.

Steve... The man had wandered into the bar Tony had been working out to put himself through trade school. He'd looked so good in his uniform that Tony couldn't help but flirt with him. He'd blushed at the attention and one thing led to another. He'd shipped out the next day and Tony hadn't heard from him since, not that he'd expected to. About nine months later. Peter.

Tony glanced to his son who was sitting at the small kitchen table with his book, his eyes slowly working over the words trying to read them. Peter was so smart. Tony had already started a college fund for the boy, he was determined that Peter would have all the options he'd never had.

"Hungry Pete?" Tony brings the salad over to the table setting it down infront of him.

"Yeah!" Peter carefully closed his new book and set it aside before scooting closer to the table and taking the fork from Tony. "Thanks Daddy."

"Your welcome buddy."

The two ate dinner and then it was into the bathroom for bath time. Tony started to run the water, wincing that it never quite got hot enough in the winter but at least it wasn't freezing.

Peter was in and out before the water could turn cold, the two having the routine down pretty well. Soon Peter was in his favorite Ninja Turtle pajama's and settled into his bed. Tony arranged the three blankets around him, the warmest ones they had and settled down beside him with the book. Peter curled into his side eyes bright and eager.

They made it through four chapters. Tony doing voices and everything, before Peter started to fade. Tony slipped a bookmark into the book and set it down on the bedside table.

"No daddy... Read more..." Peters eyes were drooping.

"Tommorow champ. Now it's time to sleep." Tony kissed the top of Peters head taking a moment to breath in the scent of shampoo from the chocolatley curls. Everything he did, he did for Peter. "Your life isn't going to be anything like mine buddy... I'm gonna make sure you have a good future... No matter what I have to do. " Tony stood up slowly and made sure the blankets were snug around the sleeping boy before he turned and headed out into the living room leaving the door open a crack and turning off the light.

He made his way over to the couch were he slept. The apartment has one bedroom and he let Peter have it. He groaned sitting down. He wanted to take a shower but he was too tired and decided to wait till morning. Pulling his beat up ancient laptop out from under the couch, he powered it up and bit his lip as he logged into his email and reread the message there. It was from an old friend of his Natasha, she would occasionally offer him jobs... The sort of jobs that made Tony's skin crawl. He'd always turned her down but... His hours at the garage had been cut and Peter desperately needed a new jacket and winter boots.

Glancing at Peters door he sighs and types a response, hitting send before he can change his mind. No one matters like Peter and Tony would do whatever it took to ensure he was safe and happy.

 

 


	2. Papa Don't Preach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out that he's pregnant and is not looking forward to telling his dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was inspired by Papa Don't Preach by Madonna.
> 
> Rated G, Super Family, Mpreg, Uncle Bruce is the best.

The little pink plus sign stared up at Peter. Mocking him.

"Fuck." Peter set the pregnancy test on the counter and shifted shakily to wash his hand and splash some cold water on his face.

What was he going to do? Peter Stark-Rogers was 19 and a freshmen in college. He was considered a genius... Then how the hell did he get himself knocked up by his mercenary boyfriend!?! the 30 something year old whom his parents hated and always warned him to stay away from.

*Knock Knock*

"Hey Petey. the pancakes are ready!" Wades chipper voice sang song through the door.

"I'll be right there!" Peter called back trying his best to hide the distress in his voice.

"Y'know if your constipated I got some stuff that will clear you right out." Wade offered clearly detecting some sort of distress.

"I-I'm fine Wade! I'll be out in a minute!" Peter rubbed his forehead. Listening as Wade made a noise and his footsteps headed back to the kitchen of his apartment.

Looking in the mirror Peter bit his lip resting a hand on his stomach rubbing lightly at the very barest of bumps forming under the usually flat taught skin.

For the past three months or so Peter had been feeling off. His Spidey senses would trigger at the littlest things. his appetite had sky rocketed past it's usual insane super metabolism levels to the piont when the third grocery delivery in one week had caused his dad to demand if Uncle Clint was living in the vents again.

Then there had been the vomiting. Peter never got sick and suddenly he was constantly rushing off to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach. It had been last night when Wade made a joke about morning sickness that had Peter paling. He'd slipped out first thing that morning with the excuse they needed milk and ran to the nearest convenience store to pick up said milk and a pregnancy test.

Peter took a deep breath. There was still a very good chance this was a false positive, I mean come on he was a guy for heaven sake! I mean sure his fathers had had him but that was with the help of science and a surrogate aunt Pepper.

Pulling himself together the young hero tossed the pregnancy test into the trash can and headed out to the kitchen where Wade had laid out a big breakfast of his world famous pancakes along with maple syrup, a plethora of various berries, and a big bowl of home made whipped cream.

"Wade you spoil me." Peter smiled at his boyfriend the stress of his possible "condition" forgotten for a moment as he looked into the sparkling blue eyes and watched a pleased smile spread across Wades face. God he loved this man.

"Hey my baby boy deserves to be spoiled and so it is my duty and privilege to do said spoiling." Wade pulled out Peters chair kissing the top of the teens head as he sat down.

They chatted about various things while scarfing down the delicious food Peter putting a big scoop of each berry, half the bowl of whipped cream onto his pancakes and doused the whole pile in syrup before digging in. Luckily Wade didn't seem to mind, content to eat his own portion while affectionately rubbing his socked foot against Peters under the table.

~~~

Peter walked into Dr Banners lab where JARVIS had told him his uncle was.

"Hey Peter." The older man turned offering Peter a warm tired smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey Bruce... I.... ThinkImightbepregnantandwashopi ngyoucouldrunsometests!" Peter rushed out his cheeks turning pink as he shifted nervously from foot to foot fiddling with the over sized sleeves of the hoodie he'd stolen from Wades closet. boyfriend tax he'd told the merc when he complained of his depleting wardrobe.

"You... What?" Bruce was staring at Peter wide eyed.

"I think I'm pregnant, but I can't be sure without some tests. Please... I'm pretty terrified right now and I don't know who to turn to." Tears welled up in Peters eyes, Bruce rushed forward pulling the teen into his arms.

"Shh Peter don't worry." Bruce soothed with his calming voice. "I'll run whatever tests you need and we'll figure this out."

Peter relaxed hugging Bruce back. His unncle was always so reasonable and calm he always made Peter feel better when he got anxious.

"Okay now Peter come have a seat and lets talk about this." Bruce urged Peter over to one of the comfy chairs before turning to put the kettle on. "Why do you think your pregnant?"

"I... I've been hungry constantly... And then getting sick... I've been having mood swings and my Spidey senses are always going off at the tiniest of things and... Well..." Peter reaches down pulling up his hoodie and t-shirt to show Bruce the tiny bump forming.

  
Bruce stared for a moment looking pensive. He stands as the kettle starts to whistle and moves to makes himself a cup of tea and mix a mug of hot chocolate for Peter.

"If you were a woman this would all definetly imply pregnancy... But honestly I've seen weirder things then a male getting pregnant and since your a mutate I think it is safe to explore all options. Have you taken a standard pregnancy test yet?" Bruce asked handing the coco to Peter who was absently rubbing at his stomach.

"Yes. It was positive." Giving Bruce a grateful smile Peter excepted the drink blowing on it a few times before taking a sip and relaxing a bit. He knew Bruce would be like this. He never had to worry about yelling or lectures from the older genius. Unless it had to do with Gamma radiation safety protocols.

"Alright then. I think we should start with an ultrasound. See if there's anything in there we need to know about then we can run some blood work." Bruce left Peter in his lab while he went up to the medical floor and swiped the portable ultrasound machine before heading back down to his lab where Peter was busying himself by going over the notes Bruce had left out.

It didn't take long to set up the machine and soon Peter was laying back on one of the work tables shirt once more pulled up and cold sticky goo on his stomach as Bruce ran the wand over his skin. his eyes focused on the screen.

"Well now..." Bruce's expression turned soft as he adjusted the screen so Peter could see the image. There it was in black and white the shape of a tiny little baby.

"Oh..." Peter stared all the terror and anxiety vanishing for a moment as he takes in the sight. A baby... his baby.

"Looks like your about three and half months pregnant. Does that sound right? I'm not really an expert in these things." Bruce moved the wand to check around where the baby was fascinated to see the layout of Peters internal organs.

"Three and a half?... Oh yeah... That makes sense." Peter blushed recalling that just over three months ago his dads had gone off for their 20th wedding anniversary and Peter spent most of the week they were gone in bed with Wade who had insisted on trying out some new positions to test Peters super human flexibility.

Bruce clears his throat and gives a lopsided smile. "I don't need too many details but... I'm assuming the baby is Wades?" There was no judgement in those brown eyes. While Bruce had been a bit skeptical when the two had started dating he'd given the merc a chance and when he saw how well Wade treated Peter and how happy his nephew was he'd just accepted it. Their lives weren't normal and if the two could find such happiness together who was he to rain on their parade.

"Yeah... Yeah it's definitely his." Peter bit his lip nervously. "Oh god what am I gonna tell Wade? what am I gonna tell my dads!?" Peter covered his face with his hands groaning as Bruce rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"Your dads will rant and rave but it's not like they'd strike a pregnant person. They'll probably try and kill Wade but he can't die so they'll give up after a couple of weeks."

"Y'know... Thats oddly comforting." Peter gave a watery smile. "Will... Will you help me tell them?"

"Of course." Bruce assured Peter. "I'll do whatever I can to help you through this." he hugged peter careful to avoid the ultrasound goo. Once he had all the images he needed he shut down the machine and handed Peter a wet cloth to clean himself up. He then drew some blood to run a few tests and they sat down and had a long talk about Peters options.

Abortion was out. Peter wasn't morally against it he just knew it wasn't something he could do. Adoption was also not an option, the idea of handing his baby over to strangers made him anxious and sad.

"I'm keeping the baby. I don't care what anyone thinks." Peter wrapped his arms around his stomach protectivly.

"I don't think that will surprise anyone." Bruce commented fondly. "But you do realize your going to have to give up being Spider-Man. at least until after the baby is born."

"I know... It will be tough... But I won't put my child in danger." Peter thought about hanging up his spandex and no longer going on patrols under normal circumstance that would not be an option for him but... For some reason now it didn't seem like that big of a deal.

"Your going to need to tell Wade... Sooner rather then later." Bruce sipped his tea which by now was cold.

Peter nodded slowly thinking about the many ways Wade could react. He was so unpredictable, he might be thrilled... He might be pissed... He might just walk out of Peters life and never come back.

"Hey!" Bruce leaned forward as Peter started to hyperventilate. "Peter just breathe. Everything will be fine. Wade loves you. I've seen the way he looks at you. I really doubt he's going to take the news badly." Bruce comforted. "And if he does I'll smash him."

This statment made Peter laugh. "I hope it doesn't come to that... We're having dinner tonight. I'll tell him then."

"If you need anything at all just call. I'll get started on those blood samples and after Wade knows we can all strategize on how to tell your dads... Or pick a country to hide out in for the next 6 months or so."

"Wade did say he wanted to take me to his homeland some day. I think he'd like it if the baby was Canadian born." Peter mused getting up and stretching feeling much better about everything and knowing that it won't last long so he better enjoy it.

After one last hug he heads off to his families floor and to his bedroom, getting out his homework wanting to get it out of the way before he heads out to meet up with Wade.

~~~

  
"Hey Peter where you going?" Steve asked from the couch as Peter headed for the elevator a few hours later. The tall blonde was sitting with Tony's feet in his lap rubbing them while the genius messed with his tablet.

"I have a date. I won't be out too late." Peter snagged an, apple from a fruit bowl."

"Please tell me it's with someone other then deadpool." Tony lowered his tablet to scowl at his son. "You can do so much better Peter. What about that cute Gwen girl? or even that Harry kid."

Peter sighs having heard this so many times. "Dad I told you. I love Wade and he is my boyfriend. I'm not gonna date anyone else just because you dissaprove."

"Y'know Tony if I'd listened to everyone's warning about you we never would have gotten married in the first place." Steve reminded his husband. He wasn't thrilled with Peters choice of partners either but until Deadpool did something wrong(towards Peter) he would respect his sons choices.

"That is so different! I had a few youthful indescretions. Deadpool is a murderer for hire!"

"Wade hasn't killed anyone in over a year!" Peter defended. Wade had been trying so hard to prove himself. Switching to rubber bullets and everything.

"That you know of." Tony sat up more fully. "Peter I just don't get it. The guy is a killer and he looks like someone literally put him through a meat grinder. You can do so much better."

Peter grit his teeth. He could feel as his patience snapped. "That is your opinion! I love Wade and he loves me and no matter what you say I am not going to dump him just to make you happy! You always told me that Howard hated all your partners and how it drove you nuts, well your driving me nuts so I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the Stark tree!" Peter turned on his heal and stalked off. JARVIS opened the elevator for him and the door closed behind him with a ding.

Tony stared jaw dropped and looking a little pale. Peter had never spoken to him like that before and being told that he was acting just like Howard... That stung... It stung far worse then he would care to admit.

"Tony?..." Steve looked at his husband eyes full of concern.

*sigh* "He's right... I have been acting just like Howard used to... Fuck." Tony flopped back down on the couch tossing and arm over his face.

"Your nothing like Howard... Which is why when Peter gets home your going to apologize... And your going to try and accept Wade. The guy really has made a real effort... and he's helped us out a lot this past year." Steve's hands begin to rub Tony's feet again helping the cranky genius to relax.

"Your right... I just...can't help but worry... Peter is my baby." Tony ignores the 'our' Steve pipes in. "i want him to be happy... And I guess... If Deadpool makes him happy." he akes a gagging gesture. "I can learn to live with it... I mean I guess Peter really could do worse..."

"Thats a very good piont." Steve soothed smiling at Tony. "Come on. We've got the place to ourselves. Why don't we order in and spend the evening relaxing." He suggested.

"Or... And hear me out... We pour a couple bowls of cereal. Eat them in bed and as soon as the sugar high kicks in we have sex."

"... You want fruit loops or lucky charms?"

"Lucky Charms."

"I'll pour the milk."

~~~

Wade hums kicking his feet back and forth as he waits for Peter on their favorite rooftop. He has a big bag of burgers sitting next to him.

 

He turns his head back and forth eyes scanning the sky line for the familiar flash of red that would mark the arrival of his little spider.

he jumps lightly when he hears the door behind him open with a loud creak. Turning he spots Peter in his civillian clothes.

"Hey Baby-boy! whats with the civvies? I thought we were gonna patrol after food." Wade spins around carelessly on the edge of the building and crosses his muscular legs balancing on the ledge with grace that really doesn't match his bulky frame.

"I... I can't go patrolling tonight." Peter walks forward smiling nervously. "Actually... I wanted to talk to you about something." He sits down beside Wade leaning into the mercs side. Wade instantly wraps an arm around Peter hugging him close.

"Don't tell me your rents are grounding you again? What did you get an A- on a test or something fun like another accidental killer robot?" Wade reached into the greasy take out bag and pulled out a burger. Lifting his hand from Peter's side long enough to pulls his mask up to his nose to take a bite.

"That was one time! And the robot didn't kill anyone... Just... Singed off a few eyebrows..." Peter pouted as he recalled the incident from just over a year ago. It was just before he turned 18 and the two of them started dating. Wade had refused to lay a romantic hand on Peter till he was 18 even if the legal age of consent in New York was 17

"hmm... So whats up?" Wade takes another bite chewing happily.

"Wade... There's something we need to talk about... And it's sort of serious." the nervous tone in peters voice sent warning bells of in the mercs head. The boxes going nuts with theories.

"Whats up Pete?" Wade sets the burger down and turns to give Peter his undivided attention.

Peter shifts to crawl into Wades lap and reaches up removing his mask so he can look Wade in the eyes. "Wade... I'm pregnant."

Wade blinks once... Twice... "What?" he doesn't seem angry just puzzled. "Now I know I'm not the smartest but... I'm pretty sure your a boy... And I'm pretty sure boys can't get pregnant..."

"Thats what I thought to." Peter gives Wade a shaky smile. "Turns out thought... my mutation has affected my reproductive organs and... Well... Now I'm pregnant."

Wade eyes widen slightly and he leans back a bit looking down at Peter with a mixture of awe and nervousness. "Is... Is it mine?"

"Of course it's yours!" Peter smacks Wades chest slightly miffed that Wade would even ask such a question but understanding that the older man is trying to process a lot of information.

Wade tentivly reaches out a gloved hand to rest on Peters stomach. "There's a baby in here?... My baby?"

Peter nods slowly trying to think of something else to say when Wade is suddenly kissing him. The kiss is firm but gentle. Wades arms tighten protectively around the teen. Peter instantly relaxes sliding his arms up and around Wades neck leaning into him.

The kiss slowly softens and Wade presses his forhead to Peters. "I didn't think it was possible to love you anymore then I already did."

"So... Your not upset?" Peter melts against Wade feeling safe and warm the way he always does in the mercs arms.

"How could be upset? My sweet little Petey is carrying my baby... I know I'll probably suck at being a dad but your so amazing I'm sure it'll balance out and the kid will turn out pretty kick ass." Wade grins.

"You are going to be an amazing dad Wade. I have complete faith in your abilities." Peter insisted returning the grin.

"You always were naive baby-boy. Oh! I was going to save this for your birthday but I guess this is as good a time as any." Wade shifted slightly and started to rummage through his many pouches before finally shouting "Aha!" and holding out his open palm.

Peter blinked staring at the ring in Wades hand. It was beautiful. A band of gold set with a sparkly blue diamond.

"Wade... Is... That an engagement ring?" he was stunned Wade was just carrying around this gorgeous ring for him?

"It sure is baby boy." Wade grinned broadly.

Peter picked up the ring turning it over in his hands carefully. "Wade I... It's gorgeous."

Wade beamed. "Read the inscription."

Peter blinked tilting the ring and seeing theres writing enscribed along the inside. ~May you be my baby boy in every continuity~

"You are such a dork." Peter shifts up kissing Wade hard "I love you so much Wade Wilson."

"I love you too Petey" Wade happily took the ring back so he could slip it onto Peters left ring finger. A perfect fit. Just like them.

~~~

Tony sat beside Steve on one side of the dining room table while Peter and Wade sat opposite them holding hands. His eyes were locked on the ring his son was wearing and a vein was twitching in his forehead. Bruce was there as well sitting at the end of the table like the mediator he tended to be. Sipping his tea calmly.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us Peter." Steve asked his expression encouraging even as his hand was gripping the back of Tony's shirt to keep the shorter man in place.

"Dad... Pops... I know your not going to be thrilled with what I have to tell you... But I really need your support on this..." Peter's big brown eyes were wide and pleading.

Tony sighed and relaxed back in his chair.

"Whatever it is Peter we'll deal with it." He assured him.

Everyone stared at Tony with suprise. Steve smiled and gave an agreeing nod. "Tony is right. whatever it is Pete you can tell us."

Peter takes a breath holding Wades hand. "I'm pregnant"

theres a long tense pause before all hell breaks loose, but to everyone's shock it's not Tony who flips but Steve and by flip, I mean literally. The super soldier flips the table to the side as if the large piece of solid wood weighs nothing. It crashes loudly to the floor as the blonde lunges for Wade wrapping his hands around the mercs neck.

Wade is too stunned to dodge and finds himslef on his back the chair he was in smashing under the weight of Steve's tackle leaving the two struggling ontop of the pile of broken wood.

Bruce is the next to move grabbing Peter and pulling him out of harms way. Peter is staring shocked.

"Steve! Steve stop it!" Tony lunges forward grabbing Steves shoulders trying to pry his husband off of Deadpool.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Steve roars in rage, lifting a fist he begins to rain heavy punches down on Wades masked face a sick crunching sound can be heard as the mercs nose is shattered. Steve's hand comes up for another blow but it's caught by a large green hand. Steve turns just as he's picked up and thrown hard across the room where he flies through the "shatter proof" glass and vanishes out of sight. The hulk grunts and moves destroying whats left of the window as he jumps out after the super soldier.

"Oh my god Wade!?" Peter rushes to Wades side while Tony moves to the window looking down trying to spot the two avengers.

"M'kay Petey. Trust me... I've had worse." Wade tries to reassure peter as he sits up wincing.

"Come on. lets get you cleaned up."

Peter helps Wade up and they go to the bathroom where Wade removes his bloody mask and spits out a couple teeth into the sink making Peter wail in distress.

"It's okay. I can already feel new ones growing in." Wade gave him a closed lipped smile before reaching up to straighten his nose before it can heal crooked.

"I'm so sorry Wade. I never expected pops would react so violently." Peter bit his lip his eyes welling up with tears.

"He did it because he cares about you. Honestly I can't blame him. Your still a teenager. You have your whole life ahead of you and now your knocked up by some mercenary who's nowhere near worthy of you." Wade holds up his hand to stall Peters protests. "I love you Peter. Nothing will ever change that. and unless you tell me to get lost there's nothing or no one who could chase me away from dat sweet sweet ass of yours. I'm going to do everything in my power to take care of you and make sure you and our baby are safe and happy. I'll prove myself to both your dads. Whatever it takes." Wade pulls peter into a tight hug, the teen sighing happily and resting head against Wades chest.

"For what it's worth you've got my vote." Tony is standing in the doorway watching. "Anyone willingly walk into avengers tower and tell us they've knocked up our kid... Well you've got more balls then I thought Wilson... And don't worry Petey... Steve will come around. You two just triggered his mama bear instincts." Tony grins amused.

"Oh dad." Peter pulls out of Wades arms rushing forward to hug Tony tightly. Tony returning the gesture resting his chin on top of Peters mop of brown hair meeting Wades eyes.

"Don't let me down Wilson. I hate being wrong."

"Don't worry Stark" Wade grins broadly "I may suck at a lot of things but I know loving Peter isn't one of them."

"Call me Tony... After all we're family now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All comments welcome and if you have any songs you think would make a good one shot let me know and include the marvel pairing you'd like to see with it <3


	3. World Gone Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tragedy sends Tony into tailspin. Set after Civil War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot was inspired by World Gone Made by Bastille. This song was recommended to me by Audsome6082. Thank you so much for the suggestion I really enjoyed the song.
> 
> Rated T, Implied Steve/Tony, Angst, Major Character Death, Alcohol.

It was raining.

Of course it was raining. What decent funeral would be complete without a chilly down pour to soak the mourner. The crowd was small, the service being kept private.

The only sound was the patter of rain on umbrellas and the occasional cry of sorrow from the mourners. The solemn atmosphere was shattered as the sound of rock and roll blaring obnoxiously from above had everyone tilting their heads up to pear into the gloomy sky.

The Ironman suit was impossible to miss as it zigged and zagged clumsily through the air. The music coming from it. Tony landed with a thump and it opened, Tony stumbling out. He was a mess. Dark circles under his eyes, dress shirt unbuttoned and stained with oil, wrinkled slacks and bare feet.

He didn't look at anyone. Simply turned back towards the suit for the bag held in the right gauntlet and pulled out a half empty bottle of scotch. It took him a couple of tries to get the bottle open.

"Tony?..."

Tony whirled around mid swig to face Natasha who was approaching him cautiously.

"Natty-cakes! Want some scotch? it's really good. I brought enough for everybody!" He grabs the bag and it clinks as the bottles inside shift.

Natasha frowned. "Tony I don't think this is the time for that." She took another step closer.

"I respectfully..." Tony swayed for a moment before regaining his balance. "... Disagree. There is always time for scotch!" Tony takes another generous swig from the bottle.

"Stark you need to leave." Barton stepped up beside Natasha a furious expression on his face.

"Fuck you Katniss! Your only allowed in this country because I cleared you fucking name. You and and the rest of your band of traitors!"

"Tony... What would he say if he could see you acting this way?" Natasha's tone was soft but stern.

"He can't say anything anymore!" Tony chucked the mostly empty bottle at her but missed by a good three feed. The bottle hitting the damp grass behind her and rolling to a stop against the freshly turned earth of the grave.

~Steve Rogers, Born 1920 - Died 2018~

(Flashback)

Tony was watching Steve and the others of team Cap on a mission to stop a band of terrorists. He was watching via a hijacked spy satellite. He was still mad at them especially Steve but he wanted to make sure they didn't get in over their heads.

"Damn it Cap... And you call me reckless..." Tony hadn't been sleeping well since all of this began. He spent most of his nights stalking back and forth in his workshop clutching at the crappy flip phone Steve had scent him and telling himself he didn't need a drink. He'd bee doing so well. Of course he'd only stopped drinking for Steve and now Steve wasn't here. The ungrateful prick! 

Tony glanced towards the filing cabinet where he had a bottle of vodka hidden in case of emergencies. 

"Sir Captian Rogers is down." FRIDAYS voice pulls Tony from his grumblings and his eyes snap back towards the screen. Steve was in Barnes arms and there was blood everywhere.

"What happened!? FRIDAY Rewind the footage now!"

The footage rewinds and Tony watches as an enemy, a dark haired woman, disguised as a civilian came up behind Barnes to shoot him in the back but Steve jumped in the way and took the bullet. Tony watched in horror as the side of the blondes face was torn away and he fell back into Barnes. A moment later Natasha was there taking the woman down hard.

Tony's knee's went weak and he had to grab onto the work table to keep from hitting the floor. "No... FRIDAY Live footage" His voice was a choked whisper but the AI heard and brought up the live feed. Barnes was carrying a limp Steve to the team truck. His movements were slow, there was no haste to his steps. Sam is at his side a hand on the Winter Soldiers back.

"Steve." The name came out as a sob and Tony could feel wetness on his face. He brought a shaky hand to his cheek and it came away wet with tears.

(Present)

"Thats it Stark." Clint growled moving forward but a hand on his arm stopped him, before he could turn to see who it was Bucky walked passed him and approached Tony.

Tony bristled instantly. "What the fuck do you want Barnes!" He spat viciously.

Bucky stopped a couple of feet in front of him and reached into his pocket with his flesh hand. Tony flinched back not sure what to expect when Bucky pulled something out and held out his hand for Tony.

Tony stared at him then looked down at the metal chain in his hand and a cry of pure pain is torn from his throat. Resting so innocently in Bucky's palm were Steve's dog tags.

Tony's legs gave out but before he could hit the ground Barnes was there holding him. The same way he'd held Steve as the blonde died.

"Don't touch me!" Tony cries the rain instantly washing away his tears as he struggled weakly to push Bucky away. "It's all your fault! This is all your fault!"

"I know."

Tony froze. Bucky's voice was so hollow and flat. Brown eyes met blue and he could see his own pain reflected back at him. He whimpered and buried his face in Bucky's chest, shoulders wracked with sobs as Bucky hugged him close.

Tony hated the helpless feeling that washed over him. Steve was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Thank you." Bucky's voice was a hoarse rumble, his cheek resting against the top of Tony's head as he holds the genius. "For helping us to... To get Steve back here so we could bury him proper... I know he'd have really appreciated it."

Tony grunts softly and Bucky's hand shifts enough to loop the chain to Steves dog tags over Tony's head.

"Stevie wanted you to have these... Kept talking about how his guy was gonna wear his tags as soon as he was let out of the dog house... He talked about you a lot."

Tony moved to curl his fingers around the tags. His eyelids drooped. He was so tired, and there was something about the sound of Bucky's voice that he found soothing, the feel of strong arms wrapped around him making him feel safe for the first time in many months.

"Thank you... For taking care of him when I couldn't... You made him happy and for that I will always be grateful to you."

"Barnes." Tonys voice was small and frail. "I can't do it without him."

"You can... I know you can cause your strong. It's what Steve loved most about you."

Tony huffed out a broken laugh. "Steve always thought I was a better man then I am." He could feel Buckys lips curve into a soft smile against his hair.

"I know what you mean. The Punk... He'd give you that dissapionted look when ya messed up and make you feel like you just kicked his puppy."

Tony finally felt a bit of warmth bloom in his chest. For the first time in days he could picture Steve clearly withou any blood or bullet wounds. Just standing there scowling at the two of them for sitting in the rain and lecturing them on how they'd catch their death.

"I... I need to say goodbye." Tony mumbles and Bucky nods helping Tony up and over to the grav, their steps are slow. The others backed away giving the two some privacy. Neither of them said anything. Just staring at the grave. Tony rested his hand on the headstone.

"Goodbye Steve..." Tony let his hand fall back to his side. "Come on Barnes." He turned to start walking back towards the Ironman suit.

"Where we going?" Bucky fell into step beside Tony with no hesitation.

"Home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Angst is not my thing so I hope I did okay. I'm more of a fluffy domestic bliss kinda gal. All comments and song suggestions are welcome!


	4. Rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little fic is based on Rude by MAGIC! It was suggested by aikaetsu
> 
> Sorry it's so short but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Rated G and contains Wade/Peter and Steve/Tony

It was Saturday morning and Peter was double checking that he had all his stuff. He'd spent the night at Wades place and was running late for his study session at the library with MJ. He spotted Wade exitting the bedroom fully dressed in his Deadpool gear and... A Hello Kitty necktie?

"Wade whats up with the tie?"

"Got a big meeting this morning. The tie gives me confidence." Wade moved into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge grabbing the carton of orange juice and pushing up his mask to take swig.

"Since when are you lacking in confidence?" Peter slung his bag over one shoulder and moved over to take the carton from Wade to take a drink as well.

"This meeting... Its extra important y'know? I wanna do it right."

It was hard for Peter to tell what Wade was thinking but he was definetly anxios. There was a tightness in the mans jaw that wasn't normal.

"Is everything okay?" Peter's brown eyes were wide with concern.

"Every things great baby boy. I promise." Wade leaned forward kissing Peters forehead before pulling his mask down fully. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck." Peter worried his bottom lip as Wade headed out of their apartment.

~~~

Tony was bent over his work table grumbling as he attempted to focus on the iron man gauntlet he was repairing.

"Come on Tony just relaxe." Steve was sitting on a stool across from Tony, sketch pad in hand.

"Deadpool wants to have a talk with us. That cannot be good." Tony looked up at his husband who looked back at him with an easy smile.

"You don't know that." Steve pointed at Tony with his charcoal pencil. "For all you know he just wants to talk to us about Avenger stuff. You don't know that his has anything to do with Peter."

"Of course it has something to do with Peter! If it were Avengers related he'd just send me an obnoxious e-mail." Tony set his tools down.

"Well Peter was perfectly fine last night at dinner so I doubt it's anything catastrophic, I mean it's not like he could have gotten Peter pregnant or anything."

"Don't even joke about that!" Tony looked horrified at the very idea. "This is Deadpool we're talking about. Anything is possible."

"Sirs Mr Wilson has arrived. Shall I let him in?" JARVIS's posh voice asked.

Tony sighed. "Go ahead FRIDAY. Lets get this over with."

Steve stood and gave Tony a reassuring pat on the back as they moved to greet Wade as he entered the lab.

"Hey there! I brought donuts!" Wade holds out a big box from a popular bakery.

"Thank you Wade that was very thoughtful." Steve smiles and excepted the box.

"Lets just get right to the piont Deadpool. What do you want."

"Okay okay... Serious mode then." Wade takes a deep breath and straightens up. "I'm sure you already know that I'm going with Peter when he leaves for MIT in the fall."

"Unfortunately." Tony frowns as Steve nods pulling out a bear claw from the box.

"Peter and I have been talking and... When we move in together we want to do it as a married couple. So I am here to ask for your blessing to marry your son."

"Oh." Steve blinked in suprise not expecting that.

"What!? Are you fucking kidding me?! I'd never give you my blessing!" Tony glared daggers at Wade who's shoulders tense up, his frown clearly visible even under the mask.

"Tony maybe we should discuss this?" Steve murmured.

"There is nothing to discuss! I will die before I give that freak my blessing!"

"Wow. Rude." Wade stepped back turning away from them.

"Tony." Steves voice is firm. "I really think we should talk about this before you make a decision for the both of us."

"What are you saying? That you approve!?" Tony turns on Steve looking incrudulus.

"I do think that Peter is a bit young to be getting married but... He and Wade love each other and us saying no won't stop either of them."

"It really won't." Wade said. "I'm gonna marry him anyway... But it would mean a lot to Peter if his parents supported him."

"I. Will. Not... Give my blessing for Peter tomake the biggest mistake of his life." Tony turned on his heel and stalked away deeper into the workshop and out of sight.

"... I'm sorry Wade." Steve looked quite upset. "He's being very unfair. If it means anything. You have my blessing."

"Honestly? It means a lot Cap. I know it will mean a lot to Peter to."

"Give Tony some time. I know he'll come around."

"No I won't!" Tony yelled from the other side of the room.

Steve scowled. "If you'll excuse me. My husband and I need to have a chat about his manners."

"No prob. I've gotta get going anyway." With a wave goodbye Wade headed off. Things had gone a lot better then he'd expected, he'd honestly thought Stark was gonna full on attack him. He'd count this as win.

 

Humming a random pop song Wade texted Peter asking he wanted to see a movie tonight. So long as Peter wanted Wade not even an angry Tony could chase him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you have any songs you'd like to see and which Marvel boys you'd like to see in the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. All comments are welcome and if you have a song you think would make a good one shot please let me know and if you have a marvel pairing you'd like to see with it I will also take that into consideration <3


End file.
